Proposing
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Shizuru, which one us were to propose if we were to get married?" ShizNat humour


**Author: This thought occurred to me, and it got me thinking; when in a relationship with someone of the same sex, who proposes? Needless to say there are multiple answers to this but this one I thought would seem humorous. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey Shizuru?" resting her head against the honey brunette's legs, the cobalt haired girl raised her gaze upon the girl's face, watching as Shizuru opened her eyes to reveal a pair of scarlet stained eyes.

"What is it Natsuki?" resting her finger tips against her lover's cheek, Shizuru gently stroked the soft, creamy skin, enjoying the warmness arising to her touch from Natsuki.

"I've been thinking..." Natsuki paused, it wasn't like the subject was suppose to be hard to ask about, it was just she had trouble trying to piece it together into a question.

"About what?"

"Marriage" came the quiet reply, as if almost instance Natsuki found herself being wrapped very tightly around her neck from Shizuru's arms.

"Oh Natsuki, I'm so happy!" Shizuru squealed in joy, lovingly rubbing her cheek against Natsuki's own.

"B-baka! I don't mean that!," regaining the functions of her arms, Natsuki restrained Shizuru away from her, needless to say she found it easy to breath. "I mean, if we WERE to get married" emphasising on her sentence, Natsuki struggled once more to hold back Shizuru as she wasn't given a chance o finish. "Then, who would do the proposing?" Natsuki felt no more resistance, instead she found Shizuru sitting quietly, pondering.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about that" resting the tip of her index finger at the bottom of her lip, Shizuru's mind was hard at work deciphering this question.

"I mean, we're both girls. And proposing is usually done by a man to a woman, so who proposes?" Sitting herself up, Natsuki turned to her friend, seeking an answer from those deep, intriguing scarlet eyes.

"Hm, I guess then it would be done by the person who asked the other out" smiling cheerfully at her answer, Shizuru, instead of finding a smile on the blunette's lips only found more questions floating around her.

"That would make sense, except..." Natsuki paused once more, this time looking more serious. "Which one of us did the asking out?" as if on instance, Natsuki's question was followed up with an awkward silence.

"Did we ever do that?" Shizuru began to recall the previous months, from the carnival sure Shizuru admitted her feelings for Natsuki and Natsuki said she returned them, but they never really did any asking, it just happened.

"I don't think we did, which means we're back where we started" Natsuki's voice was tainted with disappointment, although she didn't know why.

"What do you think, Nao-san?" Shizuru's eyes averted away from her loving blunette to the fiery haired girl sitting over in the distance on a couch, starring at them.

"What the fu-? When did you get here?" bursting out in surprise, Natsuki was a taken back by the sudden appearance of her friend.

"I've been here for half an hour, about time you noticed" sticking out her tongue at Natsuki, Nao cocked a grin as she turned her head at Shizuru. "If you ask me, I'd say the one who wears the pants in the relationship should be the one who proposes"

An awkward silence fell upon the room, slowly; Shizuru and Nao's eyes drifted to Shizuru's legs as she was wearing a long white dressed that sat around her legs. Their gaze then turned to Natsuki who was wearing long sea blue jeans. "Ara"

"Ara?..." Natsuki quickly caught up with the situation, noticing what Shizuru and Nao were comparing. "Hey!"

"Problem solved" smiling victoriously, Nao leaned up out of her chair watching as Natsuki began to turn red from anger.

"That's just plain stupid! Wearing pants means nothing" crossing her arms, a small pout escaped from Natsuki's lips which then she found Shizuru embracing her lovingly.

"How about you Mai, which one of these two do you think has to propose?" Nao called out aloud, watching as a maroon haired girl popped out from around the wall.

"Baka! You're here too!" Natsuki eyed the apron wrapped around Mai's body, catching on that she was the reason for the delightful smell of mayonnaise filled sandwiches drifting from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm here to. You really need to be more observant Natsuki" her amethyst eyes flashed a warm look towards Nao in which she was rewarded with a quick blush before she turned to Natsuki. "I guess for me it would be the more masculine one"

Natsuki soon found she was the centre of attention once again as all eyes were upon her. "Hey! How am I the masculine one?"

"Well you're into motorbikes, your body needless to say is very well built and you have the manners of a man" Nao slyly replied, ignoring the cold glare coming from Natsuki. "Shall I go on?"

"You do and I'll make sure Mai won't be giving you anymore 'studying sessions' again" Natsuki threaten back at Nao, shooting a knowing glance at Mai who just averted her gaze.

"Natsuki mustn't be so harsh. They're only trying to help" Shizuru curled in around the blunette's body, holding Natsuki in close.

"No, they're merely picking on me" Natsuki pouted childishly, noticing Shizuru's grip had tightened around her body.

"I guess Natsuki wouldn't be the one to propose to Shizuru after all" a small devilish grin flashed across Nao's lips as she gave a playful wink at Mai.

"Why is that Nao?" playing along, Mai took a glance over at the couple noticing Natsuki's gaze at her.

"Because she's not the brave one out of the couple. It's only elementary that the braver one would be the one to propose to their lover" Nao could see from the corner of her eye that she had caught Natsuki into her little trap as the blunette stood up from out of Shizuru's grasp.

"That's not true!" protesting at the top of her voice, Natsuki stood tall and strong, ready to disprove Nao's statement.

"Prove it" the sight of Natsuki flinching was enough for Nao to conclude that Natsuki wasn't going to do it. "Figures, guess it's up to you Shizuru"

"No" her pride quickly got the better of herself as Natsuki no longer felt in complete control of her body or brain for that matter. Turning to Shizuru, Natsuki knelt down to Shizuru's level as she faced the girl. "Shizuru, will you..."

Shizuru felt herself gasping in shock; needless to say she could very well see a look of shock and confusion coming from Nao and Mai at the scene. "Yes Natsuki, yes!" Shizuru cried out in joy, leaping from her spot as she tackled Natsuki to the ground.

"W-what? N-no Shizuru! I was going to ask if I could be the one to propose, ah!" Natsuki screamed, trying to get through to the overly excited Kyoto girl, but had no luck as Shizuru continued her rampage of 'joy' upon her.

Nao and Mai stood in silence, their eyes narrowed and a blank expression written on their face. "One lesson to learn in a relationship" Mai spoke out, noticing a pair of lime green eyes staring at her.

"What's that?" Nao asked, the blank expression still hanging about her face.

"Never bring up the question of marriage, until you're engaged"

"Fair enough" Nao emotionlessly replied, turning her gaze back over to the couple, with Natsuki struggling to hold back Shizuru.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: About time you updated something, the readers are starting to think your dead **

**Author: (lies motionlessly at the desk) **

**Natsuki: Author? (Pokes author with a stick) Huh, guess he is. Guess I'll just have to tell Shizuru to forget about that kiss she was going to give you- **

**Author: (Suddenly comes back to life) Kiss? Where? **

**Natsuki: (hits author with a frying pan) There we go **

**Author: Damnit! (Rubs head) what was that for? **

**Natsuki: For a lack of updating, your readers are getting impatient with the next chapter of your stories **

**Author: ...I have readers?**

**Natsuki: I think so, at least some loyal ones... nah. **

**Author: Meanie, just for that **

**Natsuki: (Turns into a cat) A cat? Why the hell am I a cat! **

**Midori: (Stares at the cobalt blue cat) A neko, Kawaii! (Rushes over towards Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: No, not Midori! (Runs away) **

**Midori: Come back kitty cat, Midori loves you! **

**Author: Back to sleep (Resumes sleeping at the desk) **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: As to the question of who proposes, I'll leave that with you as everyone has their own opinion to that. As to the lack of updating my stories, I apologise as I'm finding it more and more difficult to be able to write stories these days. **

**For readers of 'Oneechan' in case you didn't get the message, I'll repeat; the story will be put on hold as I'm planning on writing an alternate story to Oneechan, same plot and whatnot except with a few changes to help the story progress better. The original will still be kept, but it is unknown as to whether it will be updated. **

**Anyway, for those still reading, don't forget to review as I'm open to what you have to say! **


End file.
